Love Inside Me
by spocketlaine
Summary: Even getting a goal couldn't compare to how happy he was right now. [TsubasaxSanae]


AN: i took a break from writing WOS for a while because this little thing just wouldn't leave me alone so here you go. hope you like it.

* * *

Love Inside Me

He woke up as she broke free from his hold. He raised his head groggily and barely saw her rushing to their bathroom. He heard her turn on the bathroom lights before the sound of her vomiting entered his ears. Immediately, he rose up from their bed while she continued retching over their toilet. He threw the covers away from his body and got out of their bed, walking towards the bathroom. She was flushing the toilet when he arrived at the entrance and he leaned against the doorway, watching as she stood up and wiped her mouth with her arm. He gave her time to wash her hands before he finally decided to go to her.

"You okay?" he asked while he warped his arms around her from behind, pressing his nose to her hair. The smell of her shampoo immediately entered his senses, and he pressed his nose closer just to get more of her sweet scent.

She leaned into his chest. "Yeah," she sighed. "Just a little nauseous."

He frowned at her answer. It didn't sound like a little to him. He pressed her closer to his chest, putting his chin on her head. "Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Tsubasa," Sanae assured him. He saw from the mirror that she was trying to convince him with a smile on her face, but unfortunately it wasn't working. "It's might be something I ate at the restaurant today. Something was a little off when I ate the Chicken Alfredo."

He hummed in response, "Then we shouldn't eat there again."

Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion before she turned around to face him. "What? Why? I thought you liked eating there."

"Not when you might have gotten food poisoning," he said simply.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, and he felt his eyes light up. She was starting to show her Anego side again, and it always never failed to excite him.

"Don't be absurd," she said while leaning against the sink counter, looking at him defiantly. "I didn't get food poisoning. It's nothing."

Usually he would have dropped it at this point because both of them knew she was always right, but he wanted to have a little bit of fun.

"That's what you always say," he said as he buried his face on her neck, inhaling her scent. He started raining chaste kisses her neck, and he faintly heard her sigh. He didn't know whether she was sighing from exasperation or from his kisses, but he was too busy doing what he was doing to care, really.

"I'm fine," she assured once more, her voice trembling a little as she arched her back to give him more access to her neck. He smirked against her skin and continued his actions, sucking on the sensitive part of her throat. She bit back a moan, one of her hands holding onto the counter.

He started to trail his kisses upwards, nibbling on those parts that he knew always made her whimper. He felt his mouth curve into a grin as her cheeks heated while he deposited butterfly kisses on her ace. Her other hand was grabbing the counter, joining the other one to steady herself.

He separated from her, receiving an unsatisfied whine from her as she opened her eyes. He knew his eyes had that mischievous glint in them that always annoyed her, but then it never failed to make hers sparkle in a certain way that reminded him of her ways as Anego, and damn was it hot.

"If you say so," he finally said, his eyes set on her lips. They were so red, so plump, he could never resist this urge to take them with his.

He started to lean closer to her, eager to have his lips locked on hers. As the distance between them grew shorter, a hand suddenly met his lips and he opened his eyes in bewilderment before giving her a light glare.

What the heck?

There was a small blush of embarrassment on her face, and suddenly his face morphed into a confused expression. What was she embarrassed of? He thought they were over this.

"Don't kiss me there yet," she mumbled shyly. "I just- I just threw up."

Ah.

"I don't care," he said as he leaned into once more, this time determined to finally have her lips.

"No," she whined while pushing him off of her lightly. "You're not going to like it. I can taste the barf on my mouth and it's disgusting."

"Come on," he complained, still trying to catch just a brief touch. "Just one kiss? Don't deprive me of my wife's great kisses."

She rolled her eyes once more and pushed harder. "You can get them anytime. I want to brush my teeth again."

Tsubasa pouted once more before finally sighing in defeat. He was never going to win anyway. "Fine," he conceded begrudgingly.

He heard her chuckle and then he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Go back to bed," she said while hugging him. "I'll join you right after I finish brushing my teeth."

He kissed her forehead. "Make it quick."

She hummed in response and let him go. He started to walk out of the bathroom and proceeded to lay on their bed, waiting for her to join him.

He must have dozed off for a few moments because next thing he knew she was climbing in beside her. When she was finally settled in, he immediately turned to face her and threw an arm over her waist.

"Better?" he said.

Even though it was dark, he could see her nod her head.

"Much better," she replied.

He smiled, "What about the nausea?"

"It's gone," she said. "At least I hope so. I don't really know yet."

His face turned worried again. "You sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Tsubasa," she sighed annoyed. "I'm really fine. Now shut up and kiss me."

Well, he wasn't going to argue with that.

He smiled just as she pulled him close to meet their lips.

* * *

" _Ittekimasu_ ," he told her right as they stood before their apartment door.

" _Itarashai,"_ she replied cheerfully, but he noticed it wasn't as lively as usual.

She threw up once more right after breakfast, and ever since then she's been weak and pale. He tried to point it out to her, but like this night, she waved it off.

He turned to face her and grabbed both of her hands with his.

"Are you sure you're going to be fine all alone today?" he asked worriedly.

She squeezed his hands tightly with hers. "I'll be okay, I promise," she assured him. "I'm telling you, it's nothing. Don't worry."

"Of course I worry," he retorted, miffed. "I don't want you get sick."

"And I'm not," she replied. "It takes more than food to get me sick, you know that."

He still wasn't convinced, but he knew that once she set her mind to it, he couldn't tell her otherwise. "Okay," he conceded. He saw her give him a smile, but then he added, "But call me if something happens."

She sighed in defeat and lay a hand on his cheek. "I will. I promise." He finally smiled and took a step closer to her, laying a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I'll see you later," she told him once they separated. He nodded in confirmation and finally went out of their home.

Hopefully nothing happens to her while he's gone.

* * *

He opened their door calling out," _Tadaima_ " as he closed it softly.

" _Okaeri, Tsubasa!_ " she replied, and this time it was more cheerful than this morning. She appeared from the hallway and immediately he noticed the color of complexion. It wasn't as pale as before and she seemed to be glowing.

He felt himself smile. There's his Sanae. Now he's convinced that she wasn't sick at all.

He walked towards her and engulfed her in a tight embrace before giving her a kiss on the lips. Sanae smiled between their locked lips and kissed him back. They separated after a few moments and shared content smiles between the two of them.

"How was training today?" she asked while they started to walk into their home.

"It was great," he answered, taking a seat on a chair. He put his bag on the seat beside him as Sanae went to their kitchen to prepare him a cup of tea and snacks. He was so lucky to have a wife like her. "Coach is really working us hard, but it was fine. We're preparing for Sevilla this weekend after all."

"And I'm sure you guys are going to win," Sanae patted his shoulder while putting the drink before him.

He looked up at her beaming, grateful for her trust and support.

"What about you?" he said while taking the cup with his hand. "How was your day?" He took a sip of the tea, the warm liquid making him sigh contentedly.

She looked away from him, her lips pursed together in thought.

"Well," she started. "I asked Pinto and his mom to accompany me to the hospital today."

"Huh?" He looked up from his drink in shock. He thought she said she wasn't sick at all. Why did she need to the hospital? Why didn't she call?

"No worries," she tried to reassure him, noticing the worried look on his face. "I'm not sick all."

Thank goodness.

"It's just that," she licked her lips nervously. He felt anxiety build up in him again. Okay, if she wasn't sick, then what else could she have? Please don't tell him it's something worse.

"It's just that… I'm pregnant."

What?

He looked to her and she had a serene smile on her face, a hand on her belly. He barely felt her stroking his hair idly as he slowly gave his attention to her covered stomach.

She was pregnant. She was pregnant. She's going to be a mom. They were going to be parents.

He was going to be a dad.

He jumped out of his chair and wrapped his arms around, lifting her off the ground and spun the both of them. Sanae gave out a joyous laugh and he joined her with just as much emotion.

He couldn't contain his emotions. He was so so happy he felt like his heart was going to burst from his chest anytime.

He set her down on the floor and didn't waste time to immediately cup her face his hands. Tsubasa stared at her eyes for a long time, her hand laying on one of his. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears, but there was a smile on her lips. Giving her cheek one last stroke with his thumb, he leaned towards her and captured her mouth with his.

He kissed her tenderly, languidly, pouring all his love for her, for this amazing woman who never ceased to give him unconditional love and support, and never failed to make him so happy.

"How?" he panted once they separated.

She giggled while trying to catch her breath. "I threw up two more times after you left," she answered, laying a hand on his chest. "And then I realize I haven't had my period for a while. At first I didn't want to believe it at first, but when I checked my calendar, I noticed that I was two weeks late. So I decided to make sure and went to the hospital. I didn't want to go alone, so that's how I asked Pinto and his mom to come with me."

He was a little miffed that she didn't call him to accompany her, but he figured she would rather have someone who knew what exactly was going.

He wrapped his arms around her once more and gave her forehead a kiss.

"Do you know how long?" he said while putting a hand on her stomach. He felt a sudden warmth spread throughout his body just thinking that there was someone in there that was half her and half him. Their child.

"Five and a half weeks," she replied while she drew little circles on his chest.

Five and a half weeks… That meant-

"El Clasico?" he remarked incredulously while she buried her face on his neck, inhaling his scent.

She hummed in confirmation, dropping soft kisses on his throat. "You were a little excited that night. And I don't know how but you seemed to have been so full of energy even though you just played for more than 90 minutes. You even forgot we were supposed to have Roberto, Yukari, and everyone else over for dinner."

Did they? He couldn't remember. He just remembered he wanted to touch her and kiss her and make love to her to thank her for never giving up on him throughout that ordeal.

"And then I could barely move my legs the day after because I was so sore," she teased him as she nibbled on his collar, making him groan in the process.

Without him knowing, he had her pinned against the wall, her arms bound above her head by his hand as he leaned close to her ear.

"Careful, Mrs. Oozora," he growled playfully and even now he couldn't help but be ecstatic hearing that come out of his lips. "You wouldn't want a repeat of that night, do you?"

There was a mischievous spark in her eyes while she grinned devilishly. "Are you sure, Mr. Oozora?"

He produced a merry laugh before taking her and carried her in his arms to the direction of their room.

"W-wait a second! We're doing it right now? I haven't even started dinner yet!"

"You are my dinner."

"Tsubasa!"

Nothing, not even soccer, could bring him so much happiness that she could.

End Story

* * *

AN: so if you read Rising Sun, you guys (spoilers) probably knew that Sanae's due date for the twins was the Soccer Olympics Final, which through much research would usually land sometime in August. If you count nine months back from that, you'd get a date somewhere in November, which after further research on my part once more, can we when El Clasico could be. So after speculation and theories in my head, I decided that was might be when Hayate and Daibu was conceived. Which totally amused me because thinking that Tsubasa and Sanae did victory sex is fucking hilarious. Tsubasa was probably a beast in bed that night because not only was it his Liga debut, but he won it as well as scoring the victorious goal. makes you wonder just how amazing sex must have been that night for these two dorks.

anyway, i might, and i do mean might, write how exactly the night after El Clasico happened for this two (probably a hella lot of smexing) but who knows. i still gotta do update WOS and WDUSAMT soon so let see where it goes.

i really hope you guys like it and i hope you drop me a review! also check my tumblr out if you wanna know see me occasionally cry over captain tsubasa

see you soon!


End file.
